The Veterans Of The Villages
by KyubiKiba
Summary: All Hope, Lost, only 12 Shinobi remain after The Attack, Many Lemons, Gore, Nudity and Smut


**The Veterans Of The Villages**

Chapter 1: The Deep Depression

Disclaimer And Note: None of the character belong to me except John Mururi, if you arent an OBSESSED fan (by looking into the future episodes, read the Manga, and studied all of Naruto), i warn you, this WILL be very confusing, First chapter will be short just to see what u guys and gals think.

It all happened so fast... August 23... the day the beasts were let loose... Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Nekomata, Three Tailed - Sanbi, and the Kyuubi no Yoko - Kitsune were all let loose from their hosts. Not on purpose...but their seals had been broken somehow... and now only a Handful of Shinobi are alive.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Kiba Inuzuka, Dosu Kinuta, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kurenai Yuuhi, Shikamaru Nara, John Mururi, Ino Yamanaka and Jiraiya are all that are left of the Villages that lay in ruin, That all sat together in a circle in a crumbled house... trying to be protected from the blasts of Chakra from the 4 Beasts, Dust being picked up like a sandstorm. Crumbled up Tower and House parts fly through the air on fire... they are cornered and are forced to watch the Genocide take place...dead a mangled bodies lay on the ground... spattered with blood and sweat... The smell of fear present from the 12 remaining Shinobi.

They huddled up close as the Murderous beasts left the Barrent Wasteland, the shinobi left the only protection they had as the sound had died and all that was heard was the wind swifting through the air... "Why...d-did this happen..." Naruto finally managed to mutter as he stood their, staring at the lifeless bodies of his Alies... and friends... They stood their... no emotion except fear and sorrow... as they saw their loved ones... dead...

They sat around a fire to keep warm... a long silence among them... "We have to do something!! They'll just come back and murder us like all the others!!" Temari screamed as tears poured down her pale cheeks... "Maybe...they won't come back..." Said Gaara... his No-Emotion attitude changed as his held in emotion were bursting out... but he refused to cry. "Of course they will!! they'll come back looking for scraps and discover us, then kill us!!" screamed Temari, "Just Shut Up already!!!" screamed Jiraiya, "It doesn't matter if the come back or not, what does matter is that we are alive and we must survive..." said Jiraiya in a sad tone... "Ero-Sennin's right... we have to survive and rebuild as much as we can... and we must also get ready to battle the beasts... to prevent others from dying..." said Naruto, trying to look on the bright side of things, everyone let out a big sigh and went to decide were to sleep... the only places that remained intact were... Oddly enough, Naruto's Apartment, Gaara's Apartment, right next to his...and Ino's flower shop, which no one chose, they split eachother up into equil groups for who stayed in who's room, except Jiraiya, who chose to stay out as lookout.

It was nightfall as everyone managed to get their unharmed things, most clothes and pajamas... plus a few things that were held dear to them... For Example... Temari's Fan, Shikamarus Shougi set and cracked framed picture of him and his dad, Gaara's Teddy bear (don't ask... its the only thing that kept him sane through the years), Kiba's favorite pillow... that had kittens on it (again, DONT ASK!), Akamarus chew toys, and so on. they each got into their Pajamas except Rock Lee, who never really sleeps, He chose to rebuild as much as he can without waking them... "ehm... Naruto-Kun?" asked Temari, shyly, in her 2 peice Pajama set... that was to small for her. "Hm? What is it Temari-Chan?" asked Naruto, giving a very small grin, "can I erm... sleep in the bed with you? NOT LIKE THAT!! its just that... its big enough for 2 and..." Temari said looking to the ground. Naruto just gave his trademark Foxy Grin, "sure, Temari-Chan" and they got into bed. "I just need to let you know 2 things, Naruto, One, If you DARE try to do anything perverted while I'm asleep, i crush your skull with my fan, and Two, ... I kinda... need to hug someone to fall asleep, its because Gaara slept in bed with me and I held him close so he could fall asleep, and well... ive just gotten used to sleeping that..." she said changing her emotions to... actually...cute... Naruto on the other hand... stood with a slight blush, "s-sure" he managed to get out, "_Note To Self: from this day on, i must stop flipping over when im asleep" _Naruto thought to himself, and with that they got into bed. "Goodnight Temari-Chan" Naruto whispered, Temari just yawned and answered back "Goodnight Blonde Teddy" she said with a little giggle and drifted off into sleep, Naruto's eyes went wide at that comment but automatically went to sleep.

Gaara was laying down on Naruto's fouton, the reasons he wasnt in his room was, one, He didnt want anything to happen to his sister, and 2, To many ladies sleeping naked, Gaara's No-Love childhood, made it so that if he saw the female anatomy... he would collapse. John was out looking at his 2 loves's dead bodies, Anko and Tsunade... crying and cursing to himself that this was Zarbara's fault...


End file.
